yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 113
Win Mr. Stein's Duel - Part 1, known as Judai VS The Treacherous Elemental Hero in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. As his group explores Professor Viper's headquarters, Jaden Yuki is forced into a duel with Mr. Stein, who insists that Jaden is slowly destroying the aspirations of other students. Summary Mr. Stein is introduced, taking attendance in an empty classroom (in the Japanese version, he was actually teaching a lesson). He states he is retiring and wishes to get revenge on his students. Meanwhile, all the students injured by the Survival Duels could not fit in the infirmary, and those that can't end up in sleeping bags on the floor of the gym. At Professor Viper's lab, Axel Brodie is trying to escape, after having previously been trapped in a hidden room beneath a trap door. Viper states that Axel's role is finished. At the Blue Dorm, Adrian Gecko speaks to Echo via telephone and later gathers Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Alexis Rhodes and Jim Crocodile Cook, and points them in the direction of Viper's lab in the forest. Though he appears to be on their side, he uses them to serve as a distraction to ease his own infiltration of the lab. When Viper sees them coming, he simply opens the door for them, as he is luring them into a trap. He declares that the stage is nearly set for "it's" revival, and looks at the lava lamp-like object, in which a single bloodshot eye opens. After searching the entirety of the building, Jaden's group come to an elevator that will take them to the basement. Jim's device reads high levels of electromagnetic waves coming from below, so they conclude Viper must be there. As they descend, they come across a vast jungle hidden beneath the building, an artificial environment that was left over from when the lab was abandoned by the scientists who altered Wheeler. The group splits up, with Jaden, Syrus and Jesse heading one direction and Jim, Hassleberry and Alexis another. They decide to return to the elevator if they find anything. Adrian, dressed in a black outfit complete with spy equipment, successfully infiltrates the lab and begins hacking a control panel. This shuts off the lights in the jungle area and shuts off all of Viper's monitors save for the one monitoring the jungle. In this way, Viper is focused on Jaden's group, and isn't even aware Adrian is in the building. Jim, Hassleberry and Alexis are attacked by a tiger. Jim tells the others to run, and sends Shirley to fight off the tiger. As she's running, Alexis falls through a trap door. Elsewhere in the jungle, Jaden meets up with Mr. Stein, who offers to lead him to Viper, stating he's familiar with the area. They arrive outside Viper's door, bu it won't open. Stein states it will remain locked unless Jaden duels him and wins. Stein reveals he, too, is wearing a Bio Band. Stein reveals that he blames Jaden for influencing other students to follow his example of sleeping in class and not studying, and that he thus ruined Stein's own life, as teaching was all the latter had left. The duel begins, and Stein is able to take control of Jaden's monsters using the effect of his "Scab Scar-Knight" monster. In addition, effects that increase Life Points are negated. Featured Duel Stein's turn * Summons "Scab Scar-Knight" (0/0) in attack position. * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) and attacks (Stein 2800), but "Scab Scar-Knight" can't be destroyed in battle when it's in attack position. * Stein gains control of "Burstinatrix" via "Scab Scar-Knight's" other effect. Stein's turn * Summons "Demandman" (800/0) and attacks directly with it. (Jaden 3200) * Attacks directly with "Burstinatrix" (Jaden 2000). * Sets a card Jaden's turn * Summons "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600) in defense position. * Attempts to activate "Air Hummingbird's" effect, but "Scab Scar-Knight's" other effect negates it. * Stein activates "Demandman's" effect to switch "Air Hummingbird" to attack position. * Stein activates "Scab Scar-Knight's" other effect to force "Air Hummingbird" to attack it (Stein 2000). * Stein gains control of "Air Hummingbird" via "Scab Scar-Knight's" effect. * Sets a card. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes